A boxing lesson
by sebkurtofskyftw
Summary: Seblaine drama/smut. Written for a following prompt: "boxing lessons and grittiness leading to more".


Warnings: seeeeex.

AN: Written for canteringunicorns on tumblr. Enjoy :)

A huge "thank you" goes to my beta, Marianna :)

* * *

><p>Bandage covered hands hit the punching bag repeatedly, denting the leather slightly. The tool swiveled backward with every punch. Blaine was hopping on his feet next to it, his eyes focused on one point. Another set of hits landed on the bag. Right. Left. Left. Right. Sweat was dripping down the sides of his forehead, but he didn't seem to mind.<p>

At some point, the amount of abuse the punching bag suffered through apparently became enough. The boy stopped his outburst abruptly and rested one of his fists on the bag. He used the other hand to wipe at his face and turned around.

Sebastian smiled at him.

"I wouldn't color you as a guy who knows a first thing about boxing." He said casually and tilted his head towards the bag, still slowly rotating in the air. "Or is capable of being so pristinely violent. It was pretty hot."

Blaine winced and gazed at the other boy blankly.

"Doesn't match the "bashful schoolboy" picture you made up about me in your head, does it?" He answered and looked down at his hands. He straightened his fingers slowly, ignoring the burn in his knuckles. Then he clenched them into fists again.

Sebastian pulled himself off the door frame and came up closer, eyeing Blaine's bandages warily.

"Does it hurt? Shouldn't you be wearing those fat red gloves or something?"

Blaine shrugged. He wiped the sweat from his forehead on his T-shirt and turned around to grab his bag. Sebastian reached out and tentatively touched his shoulder.

"Blaine?"

The boy spun around and batted the hand away. He gritted his teeth and glared at Sebastian for a moment, weighing what he was about to say. Sebastian opened his mouth to vocalize some mundane, comforting lie, but was cut off when Blaine blurted unexpectedly, "It's hilarious, isn't it?"

Sebastian gazed at him, puzzled, a concern creeping into him at the way Blaine's voice broke down. Blaine was all tensed up, ready to either attack or run away.

A sardonic smile ghosted Blaine's lips and he looked away. "Sometimes this whole situation", he started, "just makes me laugh to no end. I lay in my bed at night and can't fucking stop laughing, because if you think about it, really just think about it, it's so funny." Blaine dropped the bag on the floor. It landed with a loud bump, making Sebastian take a step back. "Everyone here thought it was going to be me. They didn't even wondered IF, they were already thinking of WHEN. Santana even made a bet with that piano guy." Blaine laughed, and there wasn't any trace of joy in that sound.

"But our sweet, innocuous Kurt surprised everyone." Sebastian finished for him.

Blaine's eyes focused on Sebastian's face again at the sound of Kurt's name. The boy slouched visibly. He came up to the bench and sat down on it.

"Have you ever been cheated on?" Blaine asked.

Sebastian suppressed a chuckle at that. Boxing or not, Blaine was still adorably naive and oblivious. At least to the point of thinking that Sebastian had ever been in a relationship committed enough to have a chance of being properly cheated on.

But Blaine didn't seem to care for an answer. He didn't need it, that's for sure. He didn't need to be reminded about hurt and humiliation, not when he was looking so small and broken.

Sebastian cleared his throat and gave the punchbag a reluctant blow. It didn't even move an inch. He frowned and hit it harder, eliciting a slight tremble. He faced the bag, staring at it disapprovingly. Then hit it with all his force.

"Aw! Mother-fucking...!" he shouted clenching his other hand over the fist and pressing it to his chest.

The yelp snapped Blaine out of his self-pitying miniparty. He jumped on his feet and rushed to the other boy. He took Sebastian's hand into his and straightened his fingers gently. "Jesus. You could really hurt yourself, you know?" he scrutinized the reddened flesh over the knuckles.

"I don't get it. How come you could just slam the bag as if it weighed nothing and scream after one jab?"

Sebastian had the face expression of an offended kid who's just discovered that someone is better than he is at a game. Blaine couldn't help the grin creeping onto his face at that thought.

"You need to be methodical. You can't just hit with full force at first. Let your hand get used to the hard surface." Blaine let go of Sebastian's hands and looked at him, gladly welcoming the emerging distraction from his grim thoughts. "I'll teach you." He smiled shyly.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. Blaine's smile grew wider as he took his hands into his and stilled his wrists.

"You can't keep them loose." He said. "Relax and breath, okay?" Blaine added and turned to the punching bag.

Normally, Sebastian hated P.E. But now... The way the muscles on Blaine's back were moving under the wife beater, soaked through by sweat, seemed to be the most fascinating thing ever.

"...keeping your wrist locked out transfers the force..." Sebastian was sure Blaine was saying something very important and very enlightening, but the boy's temples were glistered with sweat and every punch was accompanied by heavy pants. It was planting thoughts and _ideas_ in Sebastian's brain that would probably be considered inappropriate by some people. Or the majority of them.

"Your turn", Blaine said cheerfully and curtsied mockingly, offering Sebastian a spot before the bag.

Sebastian stood there and glared at Blaine questioningly. The other boy nodded encouragingly and Sebastian started moving, shifting weight from one leg to another, like Blaine had before. He stopped for a moment to roll up the sleeves of his jacket. The Warbler suit, although well tailored and underlining his ass perfectly, was definitely not meant to be worn during physical activities.

Sebastian felt plain stupid and was sure he looked even dumber than he felt, hopping like that in the gym of a school he wasn't even attending.

Blaine chuckled.

"Take it off", He said. "No, seriously, it's going to be more comfortable."

Sebastian sighed, but obeyed. He shrugged the jacket off and, after a split second of hesitation, he took off the T-Shirt too. He folded them carefully on the bench and straighten up to catch Blaine staring at his chest. Sebastian considered his options. Boxing was boring. If he was going to undress it might at least be for good reasons.

"Enjoying the view, Blaine?" He said in a low voice, catching the boy's attention. Blaine stuttered and blushed, adverting his eyes.

"Um. So. Footwork." , Blaine said in the air, the color on his cheeks deepening. "That's very important too. You need to move, um...legs" he finished and cringed at the lameness of his advice.

Sebastian smirked, amused by Blaine's response. He took a step forward, closing the distance between them, and pressed the palms of his hands to Blaine's chest.

Blaine took a deep breath and aimed for a stern look. "Sebastian..." he started, but the boy cut off the warning laying his finger on Blaine's lips.

"I know" Sebastian said and caressed his finger over the shape of Blaine's lips. "It's nothing. It's just you and me."

Blaine escaped with his eyes. "I'm... I don't..." He sighed and rubbed his face tiredly with an arm.

"I know", Sebastian whispered again and leaned in to kiss him.

Sebastian's lips were warm and surprisingly gentle against his. The boy caught his bottom lip and sucked on it, then started placing soft kisses along the line of Blaine's jaw. He moved over to his ear and busied himself with licking the earlobe. Blaine let his head fall on the boy's chest and just breathed Sebastian in for a moment.

Maybe it was a mistake.

Maybe it was a mistake he needed to make.

Blaine didn't care at this point. The other boy wanted him, the clear evidence of that was pressed to Blaine's abdomen as they rubbed slowly against each other. He moaned softly when Sebastian's hand made its way into his workout pants, pulled them down and groped his cock through the thin layer of underwear. Sebastian's hand speeded up and Blaine rolled his hips into the grip, panting into the boy's throat. Sebastian grabbed Blaine's chin and tilted his head to pull him in a urgent kiss with teeth and tongue and it was like a jolt that Blaine needed. He shuddered against the other boy and his hands let go of the waist of Sebastian's jeans, swatted Sebastian's hand down and tugged on his belt violently, as if there was simply no time left in the universe for them. The moment the pants fell to the ground, Blaine drove their hips together and the friction got that much better, because now he felt Sebastian's thick member sliding against his own on a spot already wet with precum. Blaine groped Sebastian's ass and a hot moan hit his neck as Sebastian's hands clenched into his t-shirt.

It was getting hard to sway in place like that, hard to think, or even breathe. They fell to their knees and Sebastian pushed at Blaine's chest, forcing him to lay down on the ground. He pinned him to the floor and slid his tongue along the right side of Blaine's jaw and further up until he reached his temple, licking off any trace of sweat left. Then he ground their groins together and Blaine felt his dick throbbing almost painfully in its material restrains. Sebastian breathed hard above his face and ducked in to clash their lips together. Blaine came with a muffled gasp and stilled under the other boy. Sebastian rubbed against his thigh a couple more times, shuddered and fell down on him, boneless. They panted into each other's neck for a while. Sebastian drew back slightly to kiss Blaine softly, and then moved over to his collarbone. But the moment was already over, the intimacy no longer needed, and the other boy unceremoniously wiggled himself out from the embrace.

Blaine stood up and pulled up his pants. Sebastian turned to lay on his back, observing Blaine carefully. He wanted to say something, but every sentence that came to his mind seemed flat and cheesy. Blaine run a hand through his messed up hair and bent to reach for his bag. He murmured a quick 'bye' and turned to leave the gym.

Sebastian closed his eyes and tried to ignore the cold sting settling itself in his chest.


End file.
